


We're all wasted, and we're not going home tonight

by Windwave



Series: demons&hunters [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Hunter!Jack, M/M, Non-Consensual, demon!Brock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: – А я-то думал, ты не придешь, – Рамлоу тоже подался вперед, и на его опущенных вниз кистях проступили линии вен. – Но, дай угадаю, суицидальность для охотников – важное качество.





	We're all wasted, and we're not going home tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rojhaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/gifts).

> не самый мой лучший текст, но раз уж начал плодить демонов, то их нужно дописывать :'D
> 
> продолжение вот этого текста:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726870

Асфальт должен был пахнуть бензином и дождем, но единственное, что чувствовал сейчас Джек, это запах крови – густой, медный, со сладковато-цветочной нотой яда.  
Самым паршивым было то, что это пахла его кровь.  
Сдавленно зарычав, Джек приподнялся на локтях, из последних сил пытаясь протащить непослушное тело хотя бы на пару футов дальше. Смерть в грязном переулке не входила в его планы на вечер.  
Но яд быстро растекался по телу, и Джек ощущал, как постепенно немеют кончики пальцев, а голова наполняется сонной, липкой тяжестью.  
При всей своей жестокости гоблины были удивительно милосердны – их яд дарил легкую, спокойную смерть. Зачем испытывать ужас и страх, если можно закрыть глаза, перестать сопротивляться и просто принять неизбежное..?  
– Ну нахер, – Джек тряхнул головой и с силой, до боли, сжал зубы. Расплескивая воду из затянутых радужной бензиновой пленкой луж, он прополз еще немного, с трудом удерживая голову ровно – и уткнулся взглядом в черные военные ботинки.  
Высокие, на шнуровке. Что было выше, Джек не видел – глаза затянула мутная, сероватая пелена.  
– Ну, привет.  
Кто-то склонился над и лба коснулась очень горячая – или это он уже мертв и начал холодеть? – ладонь. Джеку показалось, что он уже слышал где-то этот голос – хриплый, немного насмешливый – но где именно, он вспомнить не мог.  
Да и не успел.  
Всё – мокрый асфальт, нависающий со всех стороны слепыми стенами дома, обладатель хриплого голоса и ботинок – всё это утонуло в липкой, вязкой темноте беспамятства.

Его перехватили теплыми пальцами под подбородок, нащупывая пульс на шее. Джек, еще толком не успевший выплыть из мутного болота беспамятства, дернулся, ударил вслепую – вернее, попытался. Он едва смог приподнять руку и в следующий момент вокруг его запястья что-то хлестко обвилось, удерживая на месте.  
– Нет, ну вы посмотрите на этого мудилу, – хрипло хмыкнули где-то над ним. – Еще не очнулся, а уже пытается отпиздить меня. Вот так и спасай всяких полудохлых охотников.  
Звуки чужого голоса казались вязкими, будто в уши накапали смолы. Хотелось провалиться обратно в мутный сон, но Джек заставил себя открыть глаза.  
– Ты…  
– А кого ты ждал?  
Теплая петля хвоста вокруг запястья распустилась и полукровка отстранился, усевшись в низкое кресло рядом с кроватью. Перед глазами плавали разноцветные пятна и Джек зажмурился; но то, что он успел заметить вокруг себя, походило на дешевый номер в захудалом мотеле.  
– Как ты меня нашел?  
– Я спалил твоей кровью себе все внутренности, – полукровка – нет, Рамлоу, его зовут Рамлоу – вновь хмыкнул. – Неужели ты думал, что это пройдет бесследно? Никаких мне теперь жареных крылышек из орочьих дайнеров – но зато я могу чувствовать тебя.  
– Не слишком равноценный обмен...  
Разговаривать с закрытыми глазами с врагом – пусть и спасшим его – было невероятно глупо, и Джек заставил себя приподнять веки – как раз успев заметить, как Рамлоу подался вперед, на мгновение прикусив кончик языка.  
– Зато ты теперь мой должник. И не делай такое лицо, словно я сорвал тебе запланированное самоубийство – лучше быть живым, чем сдохнуть в подворотне, а потом попасть на ужин к гоблинскому семейству. Как ты вообще подставился под их нож?  
– У меня всегда такое лицо. И вдвойне такое, когда я…  
Джек осекся, осознав, что разноцветные пятна перед глазами никуда не деваются – и перетекают из размытых очертаний в цветочные узоры. Комнату будто оплетали растения – гибкие розовато-лиловые лианы, ярко-зеленая, почти кислотная, трава, ослепляюще-желтые цветы на длинных стеблях.  
Не было и боли.  
И Джек прекрасно знал, что дает такой первоклассный обезболивающие эффект – и такие галлюцинации.  
– Ты накачал меня дурью пикси…  
– А что мне еще оставалось? Ты пытался сдохнуть у меня на руках! В больницу тебя тащить, чтобы там меня и повязали? Кстати… – Рамлоу поднялся из кресла и шагнул к кровати, вытаскивая из бокового кармана на штанах маленький пакет с переливающейся лиловыми блестками пыльцой. – Эффект первой дозы скоро закончится. Так что открывай рот.  
Вместо этого Джек сжал зубы так, что они заныли. И процедил.  
– Нет.  
Уперевшись коленом в край кровати, Рамлоу склонился над ним. Джек видел, как цепкие лианы поднимаются вверх по его ногам, оплетают хвост и забираются на плечи.  
– Я еще тогда, в подвале, понял, что ты упрямый и тупой. Не надо показывать мне это снова.  
Он напрягся, но едва смог пошевелить рукой: дурь блокировала боль – и позволяла ранам затягиваться быстрее, но не могла вернуть подвижность телу. И не вернет – судя по тому, в какие джунгли превратилась комната – еще пару часов.  
– Ну?  
Встать Джек не мог. Зато мог показать средний палец.  
Рамлоу качнул головой.  
\- Ну что за мудак.  
В следующий момент он легко перекинул ногу через Джека и сел на нем верхом, зажав бока горячими коленями. Гибкий хвост обвился вокруг его шеи и слегка сжался.  
– Ну? – Повторил Рамлоу и потряс над его головой пакетиком. – Дурь или смерть?  
Кольцо на горле сомкнулось чуть плотней, а острый кончик хвоста уткнулся Джеку куда-то под ухо. Выбора у него, конечно, не было, но он упрямо смотрел на Рамлоу снизу вверх, ощущая, как все короче и короче становятся собственные вдохи.  
Оплетающие фигуру полукровки цветы начали расплываться, сливаясь в одно пестрое пятно, постепенно темнеющее по краям. И лишь когда воздуха в легких уже почти не осталось, Джек судорожно разжал зубы, пытаясь вдохнуть – и в следующий момент почувствовал, как слабеет давление на шею и как его челюсть сжимают, надавливают с двух сторон, заставляя шире открыть рот.  
И эти цепкие, сухие пальцы – хорошо, что у Рамлоу нет когтей – бесцеремонно приподняли его губы, и Джек, уже готовый отплевываться, осознал, что ему втирают клятый порошок в десны, широким движением проходясь подушечками пальцев под губами. Хватка на челюсти стала сильней, и Рамлоу пропихнул пальцы глубже, а когда Джек слабо попытался укусить его, только рассмеялся – хрипло, по-гиеньи.  
– Хватит сосать мои пальцы – это отвлекает, знаешь ли.  
От сладковато-горького вкуса дури немели язык и губы, и Джек потерял счет времени – ему казалось, что это длится вечно, и с ним теперь навсегда останутся эти короткие пальцы, мерно втирающие колкую пыльцу ему в десны.  
– И ничего страшного не вышло, а? – Короткий смешок обжег ухо, и в следующий момент хватка ослабла. Двинуть занемевшей челюстью Джек не мог, да и он не был уверен – закончилось ли это все или сейчас продолжился? Но его аккуратно поддели за подбородок, смыкая челюсти.  
Все вокруг плыло, и ему казалось – он покачивается на мягких травяных волнах. Стены и потолок увились плющом и яркими цветами, и чувства сбоили – Джек не мог сказать, где низ или вверх, падает ли он или лежит на месте.  
Он будто бы видел, как Рамлоу склонился к нему – шею снова оплел гибкий хвост, и поцеловал, длинным, медленным движением слизав с его губ остатки порошка. Но видел он и китов, проплывающих сквозь стены, и травы, прорастающие сквозь его ребра – и целующий его полукровка мог быть таким же наркотическим видением…

Вокруг пахло дешевым антисептиком, лекарствами, кровью, рыбьей чешуёй и шерстью.  
Джек опасливо приоткрыл глаза – но над ним был только белый потолок со желтоватыми следами от потеков воды. Никаких ярких пятен, никаких огромных цветов – и никакого Рамлоу  
Он был в больнице и явно не в центральной – жесткий матрас, грязноватые стены и – Джек приподнял руки, посмотрев на внутреннюю сторону предплечий – простые лечебные руны. Его койка была одной из многих в длинном ряду. Некоторые были пустые, на некоторых кто-то спал – молча или постанывая от боли.  
Сколько он пробыл в больнице, Джек понять не сумел – за окном было светло, но с момента, как он отключился в придорожном мотеле, могла пройти и пара часов. А могла – и неделя.  
Сев на койке, он повел плечами, прислушиваясь к ощущению своего тела. Боль была, но с ней он мог справиться.  
Коридор был таким, как и должен был быть в больнице где-то на городской окраине – не слишком чистый, заполненный шумной толпой из пациентов, посетителей и уставшего до бледности медперсонала. Джеку хотелось убраться отсюда побыстрей – в больницах, что современных и просторных, что в таких, маленьких и явно бедствующих, он чувствовал себя неуютно. Помимо лекарств и крови больницы еще пахли для него смертью.  
В душной приемной за стойкой сидела пожилая медсестра-сатир. На ее широкой, плоской переносице Джек заметил следы старой, выцветшей татуировки – солярного знака. Такие же узоры были и на тяжелых, закрученных рогах, и тоже – едва заметные, полустершиеся. В какой бы банде она не состояла в юности – а Джек сомневался, что знаки были чем-то иным, сейчас она явно хотела об этом забыть.  
В чем-то он даже завидовал ей; сам Джек не особо рассчитывал, что доживет до такого возраста. В том, кто его сюда притащил, Джек даже не сомневался, но на всякий случай спросил у медсестры – и не удивился, услышав в ответ усталое «он не представился». Больше вопросов он не задавал, да и задерживаться в больнице не собирался.  
В больничной камере хранения была только его одежда: грязная, в засохшей крови. Записка, нацарапанная на плотно сложенном флаере какой-то закусочной, обнаружилась в потайном кармане на джинсах.  
Почерк у Рамлоу был острый, не слишком разборчивый.  
«Твоему красивому мечу не место в больнице. Я его припрятал в надежном месте. Так что приходи, забирай»  
В записку был вложен еще один обрывок флаера – уже другого, с картой и временем.  
Поморщившись, Джек убрал записку в карман.  
Он мог рвануть за своим оружием прямо сейчас, но… если он собирается сделать то, что должен, ему нужно подготовиться.

Отсчитывая шаги по мокрой брусчатке, Джек думал о том, кто из них больший самоубийца – Рамлоу, назначивший ему встречу, на которую Джек мог прийти не один, или он сам, решивший в одиночку сунуться в клуб посреди квартала, едва ли десять лет как прошедшего ресепарацию.  
За это время к людям здесь успели привыкнуть, а многие и вовсе успели поселиться в этих тихих – с тех пор, как сепаратисты ушли в подполье – кварталах старых кирпичных домов.  
Но Джек не был человеком; он был охотником – и его здесь не были бы рады видеть, заявись он в своем полном облачении. И потому он заставил себя обойтись лишь защитными рунами на запястьях и шее и ножом с серебряным травлением.  
Вывеска клуба «Поступь Фир Болга» отливала в городских сумерках ядовитой-зеленью, на мгновение напомнившей Джеку о затягивающих номер в дешевом мотеле несуществующих цветах и вкусе наркотика на языке и губах. Он сжал на мгновение ладони в кулаки и встряхнулся.  
Разумеется, убивать он Рамлоу не собирался; он был обязан полукровке жизнью – и долг крови был нерушим. Но ничего не могло запретить ему прижать этого мудака к стене и разбить угловатую физиономию в кровь.  
В клуб его пропустили без лишних вопросов; зачарованным ножом тут было никого не удивить, как и защитными рунами – их носили и те, кто не хотел, чтобы случайный любовник, окажись он по воле случая вампиром, добрался бы до их крови.  
Под высокими кирпичными сводами старой фабрики клубилась расцвеченная фиолетовыми и золотыми искрами темнота, а музыка – негромкая, неспешная, почти медитативная – отдавалась тяжелым ритмом во всем теле, пронизывая до костей. Поморщившись, Джек встряхнулся. Он прекрасно знал – под такую музыку хорошо не только танцевать, но еще и убивать.  
Сцена, барная стойка, разбросанные по всему темному пространству столы с низкими диванами и креслами – «Поступь» ничем не отличалась от десятков других клубов и баров, где ему доводилось бывать. Здесь было шумно и Джек, особенно когда обзавелся холодящим пальцы стаканом «Джона Коллинза», не особо выделялся в толпе. Для вида отпив немного коктейля – он брал его всегда простому потому, что ему нравилась эта дурацкая, но почему-то смешная шутка про Джека Роллинза, пьющего «Джона Коллинза» – он огляделся… и практически сразу опознал Рамлоу.  
Сутуленная спина, бритый почти под ноль затылок и слегка заостренные, торчащие уши. Да, это мог быть кто угодно – мало ли в огромном городе таких, темноволосых, с широкими плечами? – но Джек точно знал, кто сидит в кресле, беззаботно и хрипло (в этом он тоже был почему-то уверен, хоть в шуме клуба этого и не было слышно) смеясь над чьей-то шуткой.  
Джек шел тихо, и музыка, смешанная с десятком голосов, приглушала его шаги. Но когда он остановился за креслом Рамлоу, тот резко подался назад, откинувшись о спинку, и запрокинул голову, глядя на Джека снизу вверх.  
Кресло было низкое – настолько, что угловатое, небритое лицо оказалось почти вровень с серебряной пряжкой ремня.  
– А знаешь… – глаза Рамлоу казались сейчас непроглядно-черными, – с твоим-то ростом я бы мог, пожалуй, тебя прямо так и отсосать, – как ни в чем не бывало проговорил он и ухмыльнулся, продолжая смотреть на Джека снизу вверх.  
В кресле напротив уже никого не было; Джек успел только краем глаза заметить, как плавно скользнул в сторону стойки чей-то едва различимый силуэт.  
– Но в этом клубе стоит вести себя прилично – и я слишком люблю их бузинный ликер, чтобы так рисковать.  
Джек молчал; он видел, как движется кадык на запрокинутой шее, и как перекатываются мышцы на плечах – Рамлоу, казалось, не мог и секунды просидеть неподвижно. И да – смех у него был хриплый, почти лающий.  
– Так что садись, – он резко вскинулся обратно – настолько быстро, что Джек не успел отреагировать, и кончик острого рога едва подцепил ремень. Рамлоу дернул головой, замер на пару секунд, а потом продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало. – Поговорим.  
Опустившись в низкое кресло, Джек поставил перед собой запотевший стакан и уперся локтями в колени.  
– А я-то думал, ты не придешь, – Рамлоу тоже подался вперед, и на его опущенных вниз кистях проступили линии вен. – Но, дай угадаю, суицидальность для охотников – важное качество.  
– Как и для полукровок из списка Центра, сдающих охотникам, откуда их можно отследить.  
– Туше, – Рамлоу фыркнул, а затем Джек почувствовал, как что-то гибкое и теплое невесомо касается его лодыжки. – Я знал, что ты придешь один.  
– А я не сомневался в твоем любопытстве. Где мой меч?  
– В надежном месте, – чтобы ни было в высоком и узком фужере у Рамлоу, ярко-желтый цвет этого коктейля был виден даже в неясном свете клуба. – И я ему не навредил.  
В этом Джек тоже не сомневался. Он коснулся кончиками пальцев запотевшего бока стакана; ощущения были привычно яркими, четкими. Загривком он ощущал разливающуюся по старым кирпичам магию, подошвами ботинок – тяжелую поступь парочки троллей-подростков на танцполе, а нос улавливал едва ощутимый можжевеловый запах от кожи Рамлоу.  
– Я хочу с тобой поговорить. Но не здесь.  
– Не жди, что я приглашу тебя к себе домой, – из зачесанной назад челки выбилась одна тонкая прядь и теперь покачивалась надо лбом, раздражая – Джеку хотелось ее убрать. Вместо этого он вновь коснулся кончиком пальца холодного стекла и проговорил:  
– Задний двор клуба тоже подойдет.  
Рамлоу задумчиво опустил взгляд на свой бокал, затем, слегка сморщив нос, покосился на Джека и кивнул.  
– Ладно.  
На ноги они поднялись одновременно – и там, где Джек двигался плавно, Рамлоу был резким, порывистым – и без труда попали на задний двор бывшей фабрики, будучи не первыми – и далеко не последними, кому он мог понадобиться для разговоров, которые трудно вести за столом.  
Рамлоу шел впереди, и Джек слышал, как похрустывает гравий под подошвами его ботинок, и ощущал, как слегка движется воздух у его собственного колена, когда рядом проходится кончик покачивающегося из стороны в сторону хвоста.  
Широкое пространство заднего двора освещала лишь пара фонарей и вокруг, словно скелеты причудливых химер, громоздилась старая техника – проржавевшие прессы, подъемники и насосы, покрытые облупившейся краской давно опустевшие цистерны.  
В одну из них Рамлоу запустил камешком и замер, прислушиваясь к гулкому эху. А потом обернулся.  
– Ну?  
Джек ударил молча, резко и без замаха.  
Пошатнувшись, Рамлоу невольно сделал шаг назад и вскинул к лицу ладонь, тут же окрасившуюся кровью.  
– А ты предсказуемый… – глухо пробормотал он и шмыгнул носом. – Это и есть твой разговор?  
– Нет, – Джек встряхнул ладонью – кожу продолжало фантомно покалывать ощущение щетины на горячей коже. – Это всего лишь ответ на то, что ты сделал со мной в мотеле. Разговаривать мы еще даже не начинали.  
– А я-то думал, вы в Центре не чураетесь дури. Да и ваши наркотики будут пострашней какой-то сраной пыльцы, – Рамлоу отнял ладонь от разбитого носа и ухмыльнулся.  
– Дурь – последнее, что должно смущать из списка сделанного тобой.  
Когда Рамлоу шагнул вперед, оказавшись почти вплотную к нему, Джек не шелохнулся. Чужая кровь пахла теплой медью – и еще немного соленой океанской водой.  
– Я много чего тогда сделал... – между разбитых губ на мгновение мелькнул острый кончик языка. Джек еще успел подумать, что давно не чувствовал прикосновения хвоста – и в следующий момент вокруг его бедра обернулась гибкая петля. Опустив руку, он коснулся чувствительными кончиками пальцев теплой, немного шероховатой кожи.  
– Да. Например – поцеловал.  
Рамлоу, пристально смотрящий на него снизу вверх, слегка скривился.  
– Тебе не понравилось?  
Подушечками пальцев Джек ощутил на хвосте крохотные, тонкие шерстинки.  
– А вот этого я не говорил.  
И, не дав Рамлоу ничего сказать в ответ, он протянул руку дальше по хвосту, туда, где он исчезал под незаправленной в джинсы футболкой – и становился чуть толще, и сжал пальцы, крепко обхватив его.  
Вновь скрипнул гравий под подошвами ботинок, когда Рамлоу приподнялся на носках – теперь они оказались лицом к лицу – и выдохнул почти беззвучно:  
– Мое предложение еще в силе.  
Продолжая удерживать его за хвост, Джек протянул вторую руку и коснулся подушечкой указательного пальца короткого рога. Слегка надавил, ощущая, что, усиль он нажим еще немного – и кожа лопнет, проткнутая острым кончиком.  
Рамлоу молчал, не сводя с него поблескивающих в тусклом свете далеких фонарей глаз.  
Сдвинув ладонь с рога ему на затылок Джек наконец ответил – так же тихо:  
– Да, пожалуйста.  
Хвост сдвинулся в неплотном кольце ладони, когда Рамлоу опустился перед ним на колени. Расставив ноги пошире, Джек провел пальцами по колкому затылку. Они были одни на заднем дворе, но даже если бы кто-то решил выйти сюда, изломанные тени старого оборудования скрывали их фигуры – да и наверняка им доводилось видеть и куда более разнузданные картины.  
Он знал – серебряная пряжка на ремне наверняка слегка покалывает пальцы Рамлоу, но тот, словно не замечая этого, расстегивал ее неторопливо. Стаскивать джинсы с Джека он не стал – да тот и не позволил бы, и лишь слегка приспустил, при этом царапнув короткими ногтями кожу на бедрах.  
Губы у Рамлоу, как и пальцы, были сухими, горячими. На долгие прелюдии он не разменивался, и Джек – сейчас – не возражал. Его ладонь легко лежала на чужом затылке, не подгоняя и не останавливая. Слабовольно хотелось на что-то опереться, но за спиной была лишь пустота, а отвлекаться и отступать к ближайшей цистерне Джек не собирался. Прерывисто выдохнув, он спустил ладонь с затылка Рамлоу на загривок, а оттуда – на широкое плечо, и сжал его, ощущая, как под пальцами перекатываются стальные мускулы.  
– Я чую руны на твоих запястьях, – Рамлоу слегка отодвинулся – Джек едва удержался от недовольного стона, и повел челюстью, – но тут…  
Он провел пальцем по линии бедренной артерии, вновь чуть царапнув кожу.  
– … тут их нет.  
– Не рассчитывал, что закончу вечер так.  
– А ты его еще не закончил… – запрокинув голову, Рамлоу посмотрел на него снизу вверх и широко ухмыльнулся. Вместо ответа Джек перехватил его второй ладонью за короткие волосы на макушке и притянул обратно.  
Ему было уже жарко – и становилось все жарче. Дыхание сбивалось, но – Джеку нравилось это осознавать – не у него одного. Вокруг его ноги вновь обвился хвост, и чем сильней он сжимал пальцы на плече Рамлоу, тем туже становилась петля хвоста.  
В другое время Джек постарался бы удержаться, но сейчас, в этой обманчиво спокойной, гулкой тишине заднего двора старой фабрики было не до долгих минут удовольствия. Приглушенно зашипев сквозь сжатые зубы, он перехватил плечо Рамлоу – под пальцами оказалась твердая ключица, но реши тот отстраниться, Джек не стал бы его держать.  
Рамлоу не стал.  
Только сплюнул – потом, и поднял глаза, все также стоя на коленях. Вновь повел занемевшей челюстью, провел ладонью по подбородку, стирая с него кровь и слюну, и чуть невнятно проговорил.  
– Обрастаешь долгами, охотник. Теперь – удовольствия.  
Он поднялся, слегка припав на левую ногу, словно на мгновение его подвело колено. Джек спокойно подтянул джинсы, щелкнул пряжкой ремня и лишь потом протянул руку, аккуратно, костяшкам пальцев, проведя по колкой от щетины щеке.  
– Ты сам сказал – вечер еще не закончился. Как минимум – я хочу обратно свой меч.  
Рамлоу скривил губы в ухмылке, которая стала куда шире, когда Джек продолжил.  
– … и вернуть тебе долг


End file.
